ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic! II: A Wonderful Dream Expedition
This show will never, ever be cloned to other versions, so this is somewhat a sequel to the original American Fantasmic shows, and it is not to be confused with nor cloned to Tokyo Disney Sea's Fantasmic! 2. This will be located at Disneyland II. This is going to feature a new plot, and new technology for the show. Details *Like the TDS version of Fantasmic!, Mickey will appear in his sorcerer form throughout the show. *There will be a different dream theme song. Show facts *'Location:' Disneyland II, Detroit *'Time limit:' *'Produced by:' *'Sponsored by:' *'Soundtrack editing, sound effects, and surround sound services by:' *'Soundtrack editing, sound effects, and surround sound design by:' *'Heroes: '''Mickey and Friends, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pooh and Friends, Stitch, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Baloo, King Louie, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Hercules, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and her Fairy Friends, the Princesses and Princes, and others. *'Villains:' Maleficent, the Evil Queen/Witch, Jafar, Iago, Hades, Captain Hook, Pegleg Pete, Ursula, the Queen of Hearts, the Big Bad Wolf, Emperor Zurg, Lotso, Stinky Prospector, Shere Khan, Scar, Ronno, Honest John, Gideon, Chernabog, Monstro, Bruce, Syndrome, Stromboli, Oogie Boogie, the Headless Horseman, Cruella De Ville, Hopper, Mother Gothel, Dr. Facilier, Governor Ratcliffe, Frollo, Ratigan, Madame Medusa, Madam Mim, Professor Zündapp, Pink Elephants, the Ringmaster, Maxim Horvath, Yzma, the White Witch, Speckles, Alameda Slim, Mordu, and others. Plot The show starts with dramatic music and then colorful fountains flow by as the vocalists sing a song about imagination, then mist screens show lots of clips of various Disney films. A pencil and a paintbrush appear to draw Sorcerer Mickey, and then when a note strikes, Mickey appears on the top of the castle with Minnie, Goofy, and Donald appearing onstage welcoming the audience to the show and then dancing to the music while fountians flow and fireworks blast. And then while Mickey does his signature tune from the based film, brooms carrying wooden pails climb by. Next, a mist screen shows Sorcerer Mickey conducting stars. After a while, when the stars stop, the music plays. "When You Wish Upon a Star", and then Jiminy Cricket and Tinker Bell fly by greeting Mickey and his friends. Later, stars form into a pencil and a doodle pad preparing to draw Oswald, and then Oswald comes to life, and then Sora magically appears. Then the next scene shows the gang going to the place where Yen Sid is doing his Disney park project. But when Yen Sid leaves, Mickey and his friends try the materials playing with Yen Sid's project until a portal from it sucks them. After a short while when nothing is there, Mickey, and his gang together onstage see the White Rabbit and Alice chasing him. Then flowers and others from ''Alice in Wonderland and plants appear on the stage while the music plays "The Golden Afternoon". Then mist screens show Mickey and his friends swimming by, Nemo and his friends with Crush and the rest swimming by, and Jiminy Cricket calling for Pinocchio's help; and then, Monstro and Bruce swim fast and make a big splash. Then, an animal scene appears starting with "Circle of Life". Sora, Donald, and Goofy turn into their Kingdom Hearts Lion King forms Mickey, Minnie, and Oswald also turn into animals while Jiminy and Tinkerbell stay the same, and together they walk by as a group. Then animals appear onstage and some appear on the platforms. Crocodiles and alligators swim on the moat. Next, the right platform shows Rafiki raising baby Simba. Also, King Louie and Baloo dance to "I Wanna Be Like You", and Terk and Tantor along with the other gorillas dance to "Trashin the Camp", Kenai and Koda climb up the mountain, Maggie and he farm, friends from Home on the Range dance, Scat Cat and his friends sing "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat", and then the 101 Dalmatians with Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot the Chicken, run along. Last, the vocalists sing the "Circle of Life" reprise and the animals move around until they face Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki (who is raising another cub). The mist screen shows the "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" where Simba and Nala give each other romance, then platforms show all the princesses dancing to their signature songs while their respective friends dance with their matching couples. Princesses by song in order are Cinderella and Prince Charming, Rapunzel and Flynn, Ariel and Eric, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and her Prince, Pocahontas and John Smith, Aurora and Phillip, Mulan and Shang, Tiana and Naveen, and Aladdin and Jasmine. Next, the Country Bears appear singing "The Great Outdoors". The next scene shows Dumbo being a part of the circus, and then clowns appear dancing and three of them holding a trampoline, while acrobats do their tricks. Then Timothy tells Dumbo to relax, and Dumbo flies around while vocalists sing "When I See and Elephant Fly". Then the next scene shows a scene of The Emperor's New Groove, where Kuzco dances and gets help from Pacha and Kronk. But later, Yzma appears and then brings Pete to devastate the dream. Mickey and the gang encounter them, and while laughing, Yzma and Pete brings more villains such as Jafar and Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, the Hyenas, Zira, Hades, Pain and Panic, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Gaston, the Big Bad Wolf, the Queen of Hearts, Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Vidia, Syndrome, Emperor Zurg, Chernabog, and more others. Then Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Pete, and the Queen transform into their monstrous forms. Then Mickey and his friends call other heroes such as Peter Pan, Hercules, the Princesses, Aladdin, Alice, Merida, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, and the Incredibles. They all encounter all the villains. During the part, Mickey says "Hey! You just stole all our dreams!", and Sora says "Wanna have your own dreams? Take this!". After that saying, the heroes defeat the villains screaming and disappearing. But then the heroes leave and a portal appears to suck Mickey and his gang. The portal is made by Yen Sid who thanks Mickey and his pals for defeating the villains but not to steal things. Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, and Ortensia appear with him. Yen Sid gives a reward which is meant to be Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Periwinkle, who then join Tinker Bell in restoring the place along with the Blue Fairy, Merlin, and the Fairy Godmother saying "Bibbidi, Bobbidi Boo!". Soon, the finale arrives full of characters dancing on the platforms and some on the stage. After that, Sorcerer Mickey appears on the top of the castle conducting fountains, fireworks, and the instruments from Mickey's PhilharMagic while brooms carrying wooden pails return climbing by while the mist screen shows Sora, Donald, and Goofy enjoying their day. Then the scene dissolves to Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald onstage. They end up with the following script: *'Mickey:' Gosh! That was a swell dream adventure. *'Minnie:' (chuckles) It sure was! *'Donald:' You said it! *'Goofy:' Gawrsh, I really enjoyed it. Hyuk! *'Mickey:' Haha! (Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald look at the audience) We had enough for today. Well, bye for now! See ya real soon! Then fireworks burst from the castle and the moat, and the show is done. Characters in the finale *Mickey *Minnie *Goofy *Donald *Daisy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Namine *Roxas *Yen Sid *All the Princesses and Princes *Mushu *Louis the Alligator *Genie *Abu *The Three Little Pigs *The Gummi Bears *Peter Pan *Wendy *Tinker Bell *Terrence *Rosetta *Fawn *Silvermist *Iridessa *Periwinkle *Alice *The Mad Hatter *The White Rabbit *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *Baloo *King Louie *Rafiki *Timon *Terk *Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Piglet *Rabbit *Stitch *Lilo *Shaker *Wendell *Liverlips *Big Al *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Phil Snyder - Jiminy Cricket *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Corey Burton - Yen Sid, Captain Hook, and Chernabog *Jim Cummings - Pete *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gotfried - Iago *Jasmine Richards - The Queen *Susan Blakeslee - Cruella De Vil and Maleficent Category:Disney attractions Category:Fantasmic! versions Category:Disneyland II Category:Kingdom Hearts World Resort